The Unrequited Love of a Viper
by PikaSixJoy
Summary: Mara has been in love with Randy Orton for the past two years. But they've barely spoken, is it possible Randy feels the same? One-Shot


**AN: PikaSixJoy here. This is my first one-shot, so it may be a little off. I'm not used to writing one shots. Anyway, DivaliciousDooL, this is for you. I hope you like it. =)**

"Wait a minute, is that who I think it is?", Jerry Lawler said as he looked at the person standing inside the ring.

"Yep, it sure is, King. What is she doing in there?"

Mara was standing in the middle of the ring, in front of a crowd of 23,000 proud members of the WWE Universe. Her Brunette hair was loose hanging just past her shoulders. She frowned as she tried to take in the sight. The view from the middle of the ring was indescribable. There was no way to explain it. To say that arena was massive would be an understatement. But then to say that it was ginormous was too polite.

_I hear Voices in my head_

_They comfort me_

_They understand _

_They talk to me_

Mara couldn't help the smile on her face as the sound of Randy's music hit the arena. She turned to face the stage and her smile beamed into a grin as Randy emerged through the curtain. The strange thing was the crowd were as silent as silent could be. It wasn't until Randy had gotten into the ring that Mara had noticed. She frowned and turned to look at them but the seats were empty. She blinked a couple of times and turned to look at Randy, but it wasn't Randy. Standing in his place was...well, no one. Just like that she was on her own again. Randy's music began to play again but it was old song, Burn In My Light. Mara frowned and folded her arms.

_'What the hell is going on?'_

"Is she in...pajamas?", Cole asked as he burst into laughter.

Mara whipped around to the announce desk but there was no one there for her go glare at. Her eyes lowered and just as Jerry had said, she was in pajamas. A white tank top and light Blue shorts with roses on them. She frowned and shivered as s light breeze ran past her. Suddenly, the arena lights flickered and everything went black.

"Do not be afraid of it, Mara. You'll know understand when it happens"

"Don't leave me here!"

Mara awoke with a gasp and opened her eyes to see CM Punk knelt down in front of her. She quickly looked to her left and then her right. She was sitting in Punk's dressing room, and had been for the past hour. Mara must have been asleep for half of that. A wave of relief took over her as she familiarized herself with her surroundings again. Tonight was episode number 999 of Raw. A week before the highly anticipated 1000th episode, which even Mara had to agree was one hell of a record. She'd been working with the WWE for just over two years now. At first, it was following one of her friends, Eve Torres around, but then after Vince had met her in person for the first time. He decided 'promote' her, and from that moment on she became known as the newest Raw 'manager'. She was still exhausted from last night's outing. She had spent the night out with CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, R-Truth, Layla, Natalya, Eve and Randy Orton. Ever since she had been working with the company, he was the one guy she never got enough time to be around. Their schedules just never seemed to fit, and to tell the truth, it annoyed Mara. He was the one guy who ever paid any proper attention to her. Other than Punk and Natalya. There was one time, when she was in tears over something that had happened to her and she explained the entire thing to Randy. It must have taken a good half an hour and he sat there, just holding her while she sobbed into his t-shirt. Afterwards, he even drove her home and gave her some great advice. Told her exactly what she needed to hear. But that was only time she ever really got to speak with him. Now, it was just the occasional 'hi' and 'bye', which meant that he had absolutely no idea how she felt about him. She wanted more than friends, more than the occasional 'hi' and 'bye'. She wanted to run her hands over his perfectly formed chest. She wanted to wrap her hands around his hard formed muscles. She wanted to hold him for as long as possible.

"Mara, I've gotta go to my match. I'll catch you later, alright?"

Mara nodded and watched the WWE champ leave the room before heading off to catering. She began piling the components to a chicken salsa wrap, when her heart stopped.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd find you here", Cody Rhodes smirked, his cold breath tingling her neck.

"What are you doing here?", Mara groaned.

"The same thing you are", he chuckled as he helped himself to a chicken sandwich.

Cody took a bite and then threw it in the bin. He was never one for the food provided at the arenas. Cody ran his hand down the arm of his ex-girlfriend. Mara stopped chewing and swallowed the rest of the bite she still had in her mouth. His hand was just as cold as his breath. Cody turned her to face him and moved a few strand of her face.

"What do you want?", she asked after some hesitation.

"What I've always wanted. From the day we broke up", he said coolly as he pushed her back into the wall.

Mara turned her head from him as his lips reached her neck. She sighed in frustration which Cody mistook for pleasure and brought his hand down to reach her top.

"What the heck are you doing?", she squeaked, pushing him off her.

Cody just shook his head and stepped towards her again. But this time Mara was ready for him. She brought her foot up and Cody ran straight into it, falling to the ground after her foot had connected with the squishy flesh that was his stomach.

"I already told you, Cody. It's over", she said as she stepped over him and headed off down the hall.

"Mara!"

Mara raised her head to look into the eyes of Randy Orton. Without even thinking, Mara slid her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

"What happened?" he asked as he pulled back to look at her.

Mara shook her head and smiled lightly. She was good at lying to people. Though it hurt her to lie to the guy she had liked for so long. She knew she had to. She didn't see the point in getting Randy Orton involved with her personal problems.

"Nothing I couldn't handle", she said softly.

Despite her little run-in with Cody, Mara couldn't help but feel like she belonged in Randy's arms. She didn't want to let him go but she knew he had a match tonight. She went to step away from him but he had pulled her back into his arms before she could get away. He didn't want to let her go either. He went to press his lips to her soft Brunette hair but remembered he had an interview with Josh Matthews. The Viper pulled back, smiled and disappeared out of sight.

"See you around", Mara said aloud.

It annoyed her to pieces, she had to treat every moment she had with him as if it was their last. Her phone beeped letting her know she had a text message.

**Where are you, girl? Hurry up and get in here! Lay x**

Mara smiled and quick sent a reply as she headed towards the Diva's dressing room.

**I'm coming! Keep you gorgeous hair extensions in =) x**

Mara was greeted with cushions as she walked through the door.

"I do _**not**_ wear hair extensions", Layla laughed as she pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Hey, Lay", Mara smiled as she pulled back from her.

Mara had been friends with Layla before she joined WWE. They had grown up together and were really close. Layla was the only person who knew how she felt about Randy.

'Why don't you let me talk to him?', the British Diva offered after she had forced it out of her best friend.

Mara shook her head, her hair which was she wearing down that day, flailing around her face. She didn't want anyone to know. If Randy found out, it had to come from her. But even then she still didn't want him to know. Mara was the typical romantic kind. It always had to be the guy saying how they couldn't live without them. Besides, it never seemed to work out when women said it. It just made them seem clingy and that was definitely not how she wanted to come across. She sat down next to Natalya and turned her focus onto the plasma screen in front of them. Randy was walking down the ramp in his usual way. His pace gave her time to take in his beautiful body. He was like a Greek God, only mortal.

_'Oh, if only you knew how badly I wanted you', _she told herself.

Natalya and Layla were too busy on their phones to even notice their friend was gazing at the screen in amazement. A feat that she did almost every time Randy was on her screen. Mara frowned as the entrance music of Beth Phoenix played and the crowd went wild. The camera cut to a shot of Randy who smiled lightly as he watched Beth head down the ramp towards him. Beth was in a figure hugging Fire Red dress, her long Blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders. Mara felt her fists clench as the Diva's champ grinned at Randy and stood in his corner.

"What. Is she doing out there?", Mara said through gritted teeth.

Layla and Natalya both raised their heads and frowned.

"No idea", Layla told her before returning back to her phone.

"I'm pretty sure she had the hots for Punk, doesn't she?", Natalya said.

"You tell me", Mara snapped.

"Ohhh, no she said that she was going to watch the Best In The World's match tonight. We assumed it was Punk's, but when she didn't come out, we thought she decided not to"

Mara brushed it off with a smile and turned her focus to the TV. Randy had a match against Dolph 'The 'annoying and doesn't-come-through' Show-Off' Ziggler, who just so happened to be accompanied by his excuse of a manager, Vickie Guerrero. The three women blocked their ears as Vickie's screeching voice was blasted through the speakers of the scream.

"Oh god! She sounds like a weird chipmunk", Mara laughed.

The match was under way once Vickie had stepped out the ring. Things seemed to be going pretty well for Randy no thanks to Beth helping stop a distraction which got Vickie banned from ringside. Though Dolph had quickly put Randy into a Sleeper Hold, thankfully, he managed to get out of it. But that it had taken a lot out of him. Dolph bounced into the ropes and went to Clothesline Randy when suddenly Randy pounced and hit an RKO out of nowhere.

Somehow, Mara managed to hold back her scream of joy as the ref raised Randy's hand three seconds later. She quickly stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going, Mar?" Layla called out to her.

"Oh just down to catering. Do you two want anything?", she replied whilst trying not to hide her smile.

"Nah, we're good thanks", both Divas replied in unison.

Mara headed out of the room and off down the hall.

"And she has no idea that we don't know", Layla chuckled.

Mara had made it to the stage entrance in no time. She was about to call Randy but Beth emerged from behind the curtain and Mara knew she had to hide. She ducked behind a couple of large boxes, which quickly put her out of their sight. She took a few deep breaths before peaking around the corner.

"That was a great match, Randy", Beth grinned.

"Yeah, I guess. I suppose I have you to thank, Beth. If it wasn't for you, I'd have lost that match thanks to Vickie and her scheming ways"

Randy thought back to the moment, Beth screamed at him and told him to duck as Vickie tried to grab hold of him. The Glamazon just brushed off the acknowledgement and pretend to blush.

_'You're not fooling me with that, Beth'_

Beth linked her arm with Randy's as they headed down towards the spot where Mara was hiding. Mara backed away slightly, sighing in relief when Beth stopped and pulled Randy to face her.

"Everything alright, Beth?", Randy frowned as he looked at the Diva.

Beth nodded, pushing Randy into the wall to their left. Before Randy could even ask what was wrong, Beth had crashed her lips onto his. Mara gasped and stepped out into the light and into Randy's eyesight. She turned on her heel and headed back down into the Diva's dressing room, bursting through the door.

Layla and Natalya had disappeared, thank heavens. Probably heading out to their tag team match against Maxine and Melina. Mara swooped up her bag and headed out of the door. Surprisingly, she wasn't crying. She was just angry. Angry at herself. She had been a fool to think that she had a chance with him. She closed her eyes and gave the driver she had just flagged down, directions to the hotel. Her phone beeped as she got out of the taxi.

**Where are you? Kofi =)**

"Oh, not you too", Mara sighed as she switched her phone off.

She wasn't in the mood to answer any kind of questions do to with whereabouts. Besides, she'd already had ten texts asking where she was and about six of them were from Layla. If anyone wanted her, they'd have to find her. Tonight, just didn't seem to be her night. First she gets attacked by Brock and then she sees the man she's secretly in love with for the last two years kiss another woman. Maybe she overacted and should have just slipped out of sight slowly, which was what she did anyway. Or so she thought. Mara had no idea that Randy had seen her out of the corner of his eye. She had no idea of the guilt that he felt the moment, Beth's lips had touched his. Well, smothered actually. Mara headed into the bedroom and fell onto the bed, her face landing in the soft pillows. Instead of crying, the American just screamed into the soft material.

'How could I have been so darn stupid?'

"Have any of you seen Mara?", Randy asked as he saw Kofi, Punk and Eve standing in the corridor.

"Nope, I sent her a text earlier but she hasn't replied", Kofi told him, "Called her too, her phone's off"

"Why? What's wrong?", Punk asked.

Randy shook his head and made up some small lie. He'd forgotten all about it straight after. He had more important things on his mind. With each passing second, Randy began to give up hope. But he was determined to have this settled before the night was out. There was a lot of stuff he had to get off his chest and his...'kiss' with Beth helped him to realise that. He headed down almost every corridor of the arena and still had no luck, but then it hit him. Literally. He bumped into Sheamus who was carrying a can of Guinness which was now all over his shirt.

"Oh, shit! Sheamus, I'm so sorry. I'll buy you a box of Guinness and the dry cleaning. I really-"

"Hey, hey, hey", Sheamus laughed, patting him of the shoulder, "It's alright', fella. Use to happen to me a lot in Ireland. Ended up in pub fights with the other lads. The lasses sometimes too. Though I'd never hit a woman. Don't worry 'bout it"

Randy nodded and breathed out in relief.

"Urm, have you seen-"

"Mara?", Sheamus finished.

Randy simply replied with a nod.

"She went back to the hotel. She looked a lil pissed"

Randy smiled and nodded and headed out to get into his rental. He was going to get this sorted one way or another.

Mara opened her eyes as she switched off the shower tap. Even standing under warm water for twenty minutes didn't calm or soothe her in anyway at all. This wasn't just one of those things she could easily forget. Mainly because she was the one who had seen it, and that didn't help with her anger at all. Something in her flipped and she hated the way she was feeling right now. She wasn't one to get annoyed over stuff like this. But she was jealous, she envied Beth. Beth had the chance to walk down the halls with him and talk to him as much as she wanted. She got to hear him laugh, see him smile. All of the things Mara wanted. Craved. After all, she was the one who had nursed him back to health after he was attacked in the car park that day. Her heart was, thankfully, still intact. But her mind had already exploded. The knock on the hotel room door broke her thoughts, causing her to gasp and slip on the water. Mara fell to the ground, smacking her fist into the hard surface of the floor. She screamed out in pain as she heard what she had put down to be a crack. Nevertheless, she stood up, tightly secured a towel around her and headed out to greet her unknown visitor.

"Go away, Cody!", Mara snapped as she pulled the door open to reveal the man she hadn't expected would be at her door.

"I know I'm many things but I am definitely not Cody Rhodes", Randy smiled lightly.

Mara froze as she looked at the tall man standing in front of her. She frowned and then smiled and then smiled again, causing Randy to laugh. Unintentionally, of course.

"Can I...?"

Mara nodded and stood back to let him past her. The smell of his aftershave hitting her nose. She closed the door and turned to face Randy who was smiling at her. His fists clenched as he tried to hold back the urge to head over to her and pull the towel right off of her.

The fact she was still dripping wet from the shower didn't help either.

"Listen, I just wanted to tell you about earlier...with Beth"

"You saw me?"

"Yeah, and I just want you to know that me and Beth. We're not...we're not together"

Mara nodded and held back her smile. But why was her telling her?

"Why are you telling me now? Couldn't you just have waited until tomorrow?"

"Because this is something I should have told you a long time ago. Mara, I really care about you. I know we haven't exactly spent a lot of time together but the more time I've spent away from you, I wanted to spend with you. God, I fucking love you, Mara", he smiled as he closed the distance between them, "I love you so darn much. More than you know"

Randy brought his hand up to caress her cheek and pressed his lips to both sides shortly after.

"Randy...I-"

"I know. I know", which was the last thing he said as he pulled her towards him and softly placing his lips on hers.

Mara adjusted her thoughts and then deepened this kiss with the raging passion she had kept locked up for so long. Randy equaled by brushing his tongue across her lips and then her teeth. Mara pulled his bottom lip back slightly and chuckled as she returned to kissing him. Randy scooped Mara off her feet, and took her into the bedroom. He put her onto the bed and began to pull off his shirt. Mara let out a sigh she finally ran her hands over his God-formed body. The hard muscled biceps and the gorgeous tattoos. The perfectly formed pectorals and the six-pack. She pressed her lips to each section as Randy crawled onto the bed, forcing her to lie on her back.

He brought his lips to her beck, her collarbone which made her cringe and then her breastbone. Randy ran his tongue across her stomach, his tongue picking up some of the water droplets from her shower earlier. Mara pulled him back up to her and kissed him again. This time, their kiss was a lot more passionate. More fire and less restrictive. They wanted each other and they were going to have each other. He pulled the towel from under her and once his trousers were off, he kissed her one more time. Slowly, he entered her and was greeted with gasps of satisfaction from her. He began to work her body with Mara meeting him every step of the way. Her hands were already out to the sides, gripping hold of the sheets as Randy continued.

He teased her again with his lips, kissing her neck and biting ever so slightly. Mara brought her hands around to his back, her damp palms running over his back. She bit him slightly on the top of his back and Randy shivered with pleasure. Randy continued as he thrust his hips forward and reached their climax heaven. He gasped as he kissed her again rolling over to his side. Mara smiled as he brushed a few strands of out her face. She smiled, pressing her lips to his nose and then the corner of his mouth. Randy caught her, pulling her towards him and bringing their lips together once more.

"That was the only the start of what was to come", he smiled, kissing her again.

Mara could only smile as she deepened Randy's kiss again.

"Mara?", he said against the tattoo on her back.

"Hmm", she smiled as Randy wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you", he said into her hair.

"I love you. More than you'll ever know"

"You know, I think I already do"


End file.
